<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"...And we'd be gone." by BlueStarOfTheSouth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668914">"...And we'd be gone."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/pseuds/BlueStarOfTheSouth'>BlueStarOfTheSouth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien X OP, Author Was Bored, Author Was Tired, Don’t copy to another site, Please Nerf, sort of crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/pseuds/BlueStarOfTheSouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Motion carried.”</p><p>The effects of Thanos' plan would cause unimaginable chaos throughout the universe. Luckily there's someone that can help with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"...And we'd be gone."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did this in like, an hour? Idk, but here it is: my contribution to one of my favourite cartoons.</p><p>I really should do more Ben 10 stuff...</p><p>Discord Link for anyone that wants to stop by and chat: https://discord.gg/FCVcfCv</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“<em><b>Motion carried.”</b></em></p><p class="western">The voice is odd, a strange twisted, echoing thing. Thor looked up from where he had driven his axe into Thanos' chest, to see who it was that was interrupting his revenge.</p><p class="western">They were a tall figure, seemingly cut from the universe itself. Humanoid, with two green eyes, but their skin... it was like the night sky, as if someone had filled a glass figure with stars, novas, galaxies...</p><p class="western">It was terrifying, in a way.</p><p class="western">It was only as he stepped away, an instinctive thing to give himself distance, that Thor noticed the strange green and black emblem on their chest. He wondered what it was, what marking that this entity felt the need to emblazon themselves with.</p><p class="western">“Who... who are you?” Thanos gasped, pulling Stormbreaker from his chest and clenching his gauntlet clad fist. In a shimmering shower of green Thanos' chest was healed, not a single sign of Thor's attack left behind.</p><p class="western">“<em><b>We are your end, Thanos of Titan.”  </b></em>The entity claimed, staring at the Mad Titan.</p><p class="western">“I wield the Infinity Gauntlet.” Thanos boasted. “What could you possibly do to me?”</p><p class="western">“<em><b>We can move you.”</b></em>  And then they were somewhere else. There was no sense of teleportation, not feeling on in between. One moment they were in the jungle, and the next they had seamlessly been transported elsewhere.</p><p class="western">Thanos considered the newcomer for a moment, before simply holding up his hand, fingers primed to snap...</p>
<hr/><p class="western">“Motion to prevent Thanos from using the Infinity Gauntlet to do anything which would cause effects further than Titan's moon?” Ben proposed, looking at the arrogant face of his latest foe.</p><p class="western">This wasn't his universe, and as such this would normally not be his problem, but Professor Paradox had asked him to come and deal with this personally, and after the briefing he was inclined to help out.</p><p class="western">That he'd been advised to use Alien X, and to <em>immediately</em> use Alien X at that, was worrying. But if even half of what Paradox had said was true, then it was warranted.</p><p class="western">“Why not just remove the Gauntlet entirely?” Bellicus demanded, and Ben considered for a moment before answering.</p><p class="western">“We've already won, so why not play with him a bit first?” Ben asked in return, and he could <em>hear</em> the grin coming from the Voice of Rage behind him.</p><p class="western">“Motion seconded then.”</p>
<hr/><p class="western">Thanos snapped his fingers, feeling the power rush through him, and he grinned as he finally completed his goal.</p><p class="western">Except... nothing happened. He could feel the souls around him, Stark and the others that had fought against him, and they were all still here. Perhaps they had simply gotten lucky, and other planets were just now feeling the effects of what he had done.</p><p class="western">But when he used the Mind and Soul Stones to stretch his awareness beyond Titan, he found he couldn't. It felt like a wall, like someone had cut Titan and the space around it away from the rest of time and space.</p><p class="western">“What have you done?” He demanded to the newcomer. He took a step back, planning on what he would do. If it was a battle that was required, then he was more than capable of matching and surpassing anything that was thrown at him.</p><p class="western">“<em><b>We stopped you.” </b></em> The entity replied, and Thanos clenched his fist and let Power, Reality, and Time twist together into a blast that would obliterate anything it hit.</p><p class="western">The newcomer simply raised a hand, letting the beam be caught in its outstretched palm.</p><p class="western">“<em><b>You are outmatched Thanos.”</b></em>  It taunted him, and Thanos snarled as he felt the beginnings of panic set in. He had done it, he had collected all the Stones, had defeated the best champions that had been set against him.</p><p class="western">He would not fail now!</p><p class="western">He combined all the Stones power this time, loosing an attack which would have cracked the planet had it hit the ground.</p><p class="western">Once again the entity gave no indication that it truly cared for the attack, letting it crash over themselves as harmlessly as wind.</p>
<hr/><p class="western">“Motion to undo the deaths that Thanos has caused within the last seventy-two hours?” Ben put forth. He wasn't so arrogant as think that he could turn back time and fix all of the problems caused by the Titan, the local deities would surely object. But the recently dead? Those that had been slain recently?</p><p class="western">Those he could save.</p><p class="western">“Motion seconded.” Serena allowed.</p><p class="western">“Motion to move the recently dead here to Titan?” Best to get them somewhere safe, and there was no safer place to be than next to Ben when all three of parts of his Celestialsapien transformation were in agreement.</p><p class="western">A moment later he noticed dozens of people appearing a short distance away, safe inside a bubble of space/time that they had made. Nothing short of another Celestialsapien would pierce that bubble, so those within were totally safe.</p><p class="western">But something pinged on his senses, a soul that felt... chained in place.</p><p class="western">“Motion to know why that soul isn't returning to life.”</p><p class="western">“Seconded.”</p><p class="western">“Thirded.”</p><p class="western">And in a moment he knew of Gamora, of Vormir, and all that had happened there. Well, that changed things.</p><p class="western">“Motion to move the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos' fist and into our pocket space?” Ben had been content to play with Thanos, to teach the Mad Titan how out of his depth he truly was, but the sacrifice of Gamora, the chaining of her soul for the sake of <em>power</em>...</p><p class="western">It was too much.</p><p class="western">“Seconded!” It was rare that both Serena and Bellicus agreed so quickly as to speak at the same time, but what Thanos had done disgusted them both.</p><p class="western">And just like that Ben had the Infinity Gauntlet in his lap, safely locked away inside the pocket dimension that his soul occupied when he used the power of Alien X.</p><p class="western">“Motion to release Gamora from the Soul Gem while keeping the Stone itself here.” It was also rare, although increasingly common as the years passed, for the other two parts of the trio to allow Ben to control the situation to this degree. But he supposed that they were testing him, as they had began to do in recent times, seeing how he coped when he could do <em>anything</em>.</p><p class="western">It was a lot of responsibility, but Ben liked to think that he managed it alright.</p><p class="western">“Seconded.”</p><p class="western">“Thirded.”</p><p class="western">The more specific request focused their power, and Gamora was free. Another quick “debate”, as much as it were when and Bellicus and Serena were content to sit back and watch with not even a snarky comment, and Gamora was safe with those that cared for her.</p><p class="western">“Motion to give me complete control of our physical self?”</p>
<hr/><p class="western">Ben walked forward, ignoring the now openly fearful look on Thanos' face. He knew that he had lost, that he would most likely die now.</p><p class="western">Ben had, when the battle begun, little intention of killing him. He disliked killing, despite the fact that he had made a few exceptions over the years. But as he stalked forward to pass judgement he could feel cosmic forces turning their attention on him.</p><p class="western">Unsurprising, given what he currently was.</p><p class="western">“<em>He will not stop, no matter what you do.”</em> Death, the Death of this universe at least, told him.</p><p class="western">“<em>There is nowhere in life for him, and nowhere in death.”</em> Life this time, and Ben knew that it was right. To let Thanos live would be to allow his influence to continue, and to kill him would simply cast him into wherever it was that the dead of this world went.</p><p class="western">“<em>Do it.”</em> The Fate of this universe bid him. <em>“Remove him from the world.”</em></p><p class="western">And so Ben made his choice.</p><p class="western">Kevin had explained what Celestialsapien could do once to Ben's younger self the first time he had visited to the Forge of Creation, and as Ben thought of the conversation he could feel the approval from the cosmic forces that watched him.</p><p class="western">So Ben stood before the man that would slaughter untold trillions, put forth a motion to the other parts of his current transformation, and when they agreed...</p><p class="western">...Ben blinked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I could have made this more equal, could have made this a back and forth between Thanos with the full Gauntlet and Alien X, but... nah, I find this more amusing. That Ben just comes in and wins easily.</p><p>Anyway... yeah, that happened.</p><p>Ben didn't just win instantly because he's Ben, and he likes to be dramatic and have his fun. But Ben also knows when to cut it out and be serious, so he quickly raps things up after he realises what Thanos did to get the Soul Stone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>